PAYDYA: THE BIGEST MISTAKE
by jasonmerc
Summary: ITS MY OWN ORIGINAL GAME CALLED PAYDYA WITH MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLEASE DONT STEAL THEM, THEY HAVE TO STEAL THINGS TO LIVE BUT CAN SHE HIDE HER TRUE FEELINGS FOREVER this is coauthored by my main man shish
1. INTRO

**PAY'DYA: THE BIGEST MISTAKE**

 **BY SIRARTHURHIPOINT WHICH IS ME**  
 **BY SOSS_HEAD_SHISH WHICH IS HIM**

authors nose this is an originnal story about a group pronounced pay'd ya like they know how to deliver the goods, and they have to steal things but then can she hide her feelings forever.

CAST:  
Sallad (oc don't steal)  
Jonwix (oc don't steal)  
Didney (oc don't steal)  
Soxton (of don't steal)  
Socall (oc don't steal)  
Heüsten (oc don't steal)  
Ruan (oc don't steal)  
Captain Withers (oc don't steal)  
Bane (oc don't steal)  
The black guy

PROLOGUE: SAFE HOUSE

socall just through his cards all over the plave because he lost to ruan at his favorite game blackjack and they were in Washington state. "Ha ha ha ha" Ruan said because he won "I oghtta knock ya Sox off" socall said because he angry. Then he got a call from his friend Bane _"guys there is a bank downtown easy hit"_ and sallad said "ALRIGHT, GANG, YOURE COMING WITH ME, TO GET THE ROBBERY" because sallas likes to announciate his words but only didney came with him "oim a guuurl" didney reminded them

BANE: EASY CASH HIT

 _guys its an easy break in just make sure no one sees you so you get more exp and stealth is an option but if you don't stealth it you suck_

sallad put his mask on which was a silver chicken mask and Didney waited outside while cut the fence. sallad snuck to the truck and stayed by the tire so the guys wouldn't see him then he got the saw but he didn't get saw by them. sallad went to the door but the camera said "beep beep beep" so he had to move over to the back door but it was open. He got some bords for a window and threw the drill past the guard who saw him and got a question mark. Then the guard looked at the bag and got suspicious but it landed by the safe so he didnt care anymore. sallad put a quiet drill on the camera door and it buzzed and he ran out behind the goard so he didn't see him. He placed the thermal drill which was also silent so he didn't hear it and ran back to the roof. The sallad got a red mongoose package and put some bords on the window. A civilian walked by so he shot him with the glock42. Bane said "Hay, those are assets". Then sallad went to spot the cameras. " WATCH OUT, IT IS A CAMERA" he whispered "GUARD, EVERYBODY WATCH IT" he whispered by the guard. he went to the copier and someone saw him. "JUST GOING TO GET, SOME COPIES" he said calmly and they went back to the line. He picked up some ecm jammer and put it down after he shot the camera guard and answer the radio. He put ecm and then shot the guards there was 3 of them. "HEY DIDNEY, COME ALONG NOW" he said and didney replied "its toime to do this". Sallad got a radio and said " UHM, UH, THERE IS NOTHING HERE, NO SIR, NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT NOW" while Didney yelled to get down. Then Didney got the other pager "one toime oi dreemed oi was a behrger" and they said "oookay"the drill finished and sallad went to get lots of gold and cash but then they forgot the THIRD radio and after a but the alarms went after a bit. "DIDNEY, WHY DID YOU NOT, GET THE OTHER RADIO" and sallad said and Didney put her hand over her mouth and said "whoopsies, oim a guuurl" but Sallad didn't care either. They took hostages the middle room and they had 12 of them before the popo showed up. Sallad was good at pistol so he bopped them easy and Didney was sawing safe box doors and got a purple aardvark package. Suddenly bane said "don't die" and Sallad went out to turn the van radio on to bump some sick jams. Sallad ran out of ammo in his glock 42 so he had to switch to his dual wield glock 42 and got a taser. "TASER TAKEN CARE OF" he informed to didney. They got some bags and through them out the door the the van whose radio reminded that you and I were going the distance. Suddenly they saw and all the cops were stealing the bags and they gasped. "auu nauu" Didney replied and went out to shoot then with the g36. Suddenly a bulldozer came and Sallad said "BUUULLLDOOOZNER" and the bull shot at Sallad who was running to put the bags in the van so the cops can't steal it anymore. "AAAAAAAHHHH, IM DYYYING, I NEEEEED A MEDIC BAAAG" Sallad yelled and then he feel down after blasting some glock42 at the dozer who stared at him. Salad had 23 gunshot wounds and a broken foot and knee and couldn't move an inch but then Didney lelled "GET AHHP" and Sallad got up and ran inside. Then Sallad got a medkit and through some granade outside. "GO SHOVE THIS GRANADE UP YOUR ASSHOLE" because Sallad was really good at coming up with insults and everyone blew up. Didney got jewery from the safe boxes and Sallad killed more swat from the roof above. Then a shields came out. "ITS A FUKCING SHIELD" he pointed at it on the roof so Didney in the safe would know where it was and she ran around and hit his head with a knife because she's an gamer gril. Then they got all the bags and stood by the van and Sallad said "GRATE WORK TEAM" and Didney said "rawr xD" and they drove off and the cops went home

then the title screen showed it says PAY'DYA


	2. THE FIRST CHAPTER

DAY 1: SAFE HOUSE

They chillax and then the black guy said "I'll make more weapins" and he crafted the folding stock to fold in the ak. "That shit 9 thosand dollars" since he didn't have any ComplimentalCoins. Jonwix was dreaming about killing people. "Im bored lets go steal nukes" heüsten said and soxton said "Im gonna come with you " and he pointed at him. But before they went to steel an nuke they got donuts from the fridge and soxton complained about not having enough glaze on his donut so he said "heeeeey theres not enough-" but heüsten told Soxton to "SHUT UP IDIOT I want to eat mine" so he did. when heüsten looked to get another donut and they didnt have any. "I cant steal in an empty stomach" sko they had to steal donuts first for there best friend heüsten but jonwix was still asleep

HEÜSTEN: COOKED OFF

 _ok guys we gotta do this for heüsten, go into the muddywater containers behind the mall and look for the donuts also steal money though_

It was soxton and the black guy and didney there because didney was a girl remember. There was a house behind the donut place and then soxton went inside first becausr he has sneakybastard on. Suddenly a security came outside and the black guy tried to knife him but he accidenyally through a grenad instead and everyone heard it. by the time soxton got upstaors he saw amazed him. all the cooks for the donuts were dead and the mafia tried to shot him but he capped those with the judge. bane said _"looks like youll have to make them gang"_ because he sees everytjing. didney has the glock17 because she lost her money from infamy and the black guy tank with a dual PKP. Bane said _"gang you need ingrediens to make it"_ because he was helpful and didney had to shot all over the place. Later bane said _"we need glaze, dough, fry oil and sugar"_ and he went online to see how to make donut and then the police came and they turned on the police radio to bump some sick jams

While everyone else was being important or something the black guy went to get some boards to cover up the windows and look for packages in the muddywater stuff. But forgot that no one went to get the hostages. So they kinda screamed. _"DOH GOD DARNIT"_ siad Bane with an e because its an oc. bane said _"okay guys listen just get the-"_ but it was too late, the black guy shot like everyone so the were dead. _"HAY WATCH THATS EXPENSIVE"_ said bane. Soxton with getting rustled with him since he had to pay attention to this mission and didny added ingredients. Diddney started to laugh and say "HA you are not strong leader as I'm" Soxton grew really but didn't want to add fire to the flame, for it was flame. during the conflict bane had to say _"guys dont divide yourself focus on ingredients"_ and everyone got more ingredients in muddywater and soxton gave the black guy a fist pump. Suddenly a man with a taser ran inside and had to tase the soxton but soxton emptied the judge in his head and it killed him and then he went to bord up the window so he cant come in anymore. The popo saw a wooden on the window and had to rethink everything since wodden is hard to break they came in the back instead. Just when the black guy heard some guy say "WE CANT GIVE THEM TIME TO LICK THEIR WOUNDS" so he pulled out a GL40 from his pocket and blew up everything and soxton ran to the contaner to get more glaze. He got shot about 33 times that hurt. he had 6% more health but Didney put down a med kit so he was fine and ran to get more ingednts. _"so the next ingredient is uh glazeeeeeeee im 65.74371% sure"_ and didney added the glaze and it fired up after a bit it was ok. Soxton had to reload his dpms creedmoor sniper when he heard a shouts. "that sounds like a terrorost" but then he decided it was best to put his gun down and turn to what it was IT WAS A MAN WITH GREEN EYES AND KICKED HIM DOWN. "get this cheeky breeky off of me" soxton said as a joke then he got kicked a lot. The black guy ran over and shot the dual pkp and he flipped and died and got soxton up. "Breeki went south" the black guy said. "The process is done lets do another round" and they put a donut in a bag and then they called the van driver. Soxton had to bag some money as well. juts then something happened. it was a mega shield assault lead bythe notorius captain withers. "Heavy units coming in" bane said and the black guy went on the roof with a zipline and got ready to spray. Swat teams came in like you woukdnt believe then there was huge shields covered on every side and they shot at the black guy and didney with m16s in 300blk but not soxton becaus he had dodge. The black guy sprayed everywhere and there was so much blood he got downed on the roof and didney said "hes down on the roof" and soxton ran to get more ongredients. _"Hmm i think it should be sugar…?"_ and he put in the sugar but then bane said _"no wait i meant DOUG these allrecipes are iffy at best"_ and the house got on fire. _"OH NO you smoked the building get outta there"_ and then the van showed up on time but none of the cops cared. Soxton got the money and didney got the donut and they ran to the van. Soxton molotov the cops and everyone but captain withers died becaus ehe has fireproof shoes and they were gonna drive away when they realized. "Auu nauu we fohgot tha black goiy" didney shouted. "SOXTON" the black guy shouted and soxton hit the van doors and reached out to his friend the black guy but the van was already driving away he culdnt go back now.

It was quiet and the black guy was there about to passout when someone came up a zipline and had a stick. "Its your lucky day" captain withers said and hit him and yelled. then he brought him back to the safe house since they were done the heist


	3. THE SECOND CHAPTER

DAY 2: SOMETHING HAPPENS

 _New characters: Looke (oc dont steal) and yiff (oc dont steal)_

Ruan was playing fortnite when he got bored he likes to eat lunch. Ruan put the mocrowave on 350 and went to the fridge forsome baked beans but he saw someone there. "What are you doig in the fridge" ruan said. "N-N-NOTHING OKAY" sallad said. "Oy shuht uhp" soxton got the mails. "Are you ok" ruan. "YES, IM FINE, OKAY" and dallas went to . Ruan went in his room "your not ok are you". Sallad wiped his face and made angry fists because hes REALLY upset. "GHH….. SOMETIMES WHEN I SAY IM OK IM REALLY NOT O FRICKIN K. AAAAAAAAAA ON THE INSIDEEE". sallad drove away. "Ohy shite lookah this" soxton got the letter. "Dearest friends the polices are coming for you cackles you need to teach them to get their intel right 4sure" said look in soxtons mind because bane was they heard sallads favorite song home invasion 2016 in the distance getting so much closer. Everyone except soxton jonwix ruan and yiff were there. "ISSTIMEFORFUGGINFIGHT" yiff said and got the dual whistreak.

SOMEONE: SAFE HOUSE RAID

 _You kaks need to shoot oohl the coppas before they take yooh money_

Jonwix put 14 turrets on the money and they shot everything forever. "ISUMUDUFUGINTASER" yiff screamed and threw a chair. 'Ohyy shuht uhp gettin me money" and soxton hit the pinyata so sallads secret money stash came out and stole. Ruan jablopped with the jocelin o/u. A copy took a bag of money so jonwix put it under the stairs so he cant find it. Wolf was dancing to the music and spun on his head and shot everything and the first wave was done. "Yiff your moves are sick like the people that killeed my dog". Soxton only had the amcar becaus ehe went Notorious XII. "i need to fohkin shuut faster" and he put on a bump fire stock. "HE HAS A BUMFIRE" said the cops and bulldozer clockers kicked his head off not really. But just then literally nothing fun happened bacause its the safe house raid and round 3 happened. "Guys i think its round 3" ruan said and everyone was scared. "Oh no not round 3" everyone. Nothing happened. "Why is there no shoot" said jonwix. "Ohyyyyyyy " said soxton. " _Uhhh hey kaks theyre leaving"_ the cops went the other wayward. Dragging something. "WHUUUUDEFUGISTHAT" said yiff with angst and pointed. It was the van with someone inside of it.

That some one was sallad

"NOOOOO" said yiff and he PAYDYA gang because its an original game


End file.
